1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a quick coupling and release for flexible members such as wire rope and while the present invention has general utility, it is especially adapted for use in connecting river barges in secure end to end abutting engagement to retain the barges in a tow to facilitate the handling of the tow by a tug or tugs. The coupling and release involves two basic components, namely, a wire latch assembly and a cam assembly with the cam assembly engaging and receiving a swaged socket and transverse pin rigid therewith on one end of a wire rope and the wire latch engaging the free or bitter end of the wire rope which has been looped around a timber head on an adjacent barge or the like with the wire latch being manipulated in a manner to remove slack from the wire rope so that a latch plate and pawl on the cam assembly can securely tighten the wire rope in place with the wire rope being instantly released by prying the latch pawl to a release position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The following U.S. patents are relevant to this invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 108,101, 10/11/70, PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 822,058, 5/29/06, PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,608,174, 8/26/52, PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,722,907, 11/8/55, PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,483,841, 12/16/69, PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,166,427, 9/4/79.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 108,101 and 822,058 disclose manually operated latches which hold a load in place with no further application of power. U.S. Pat. No. 2,608,174 includes an eccentric sector which engages a wire rope but does not provide any means for tensioning or release at the anchored end. U.S. Pat. No. 2,722,907 discloses a deck fixture to which lines or cables may be attached or connected. U.S. Pat. No. 3,483,841 discloses a device to secure one end of a cable or wire rope which connects two barges with the structure requiring the use of a winch or similar device to take-up the slack and tension the wire rope or cable. U.S. Pat. No. 4,166,427 discloses a relatively complicated and expensive structure requiring a well trained crew to operate.
Conventional barge couplings now in use utilize a minimum of one hoop or loop with links which weighs approximately 50 pounds, one ratchet weighing approximately 65 pounds and one 35 foot wire rope weighing approximately 70 pounds at each of four points per barge. This equipment must be hand carried and placed on the tow at distances up to 1,000 feet. If the tow runs aground this rigging often breaks up and causes metal components to be projected at high velocity somewhat similar to grape shot. In comparison with conventional procedures, the present invention, when in place and welded down, only one wire rope weighing up to 60 pounds need be carried across the tow to each point. When break-up occurs, the wire rope may break but each end is restrained and the placing and tightening of wires or wire ropes may be accomplished in a fraction of the time now required with conventional equipment.